Secret Bloodlines
by stiles24stilinski
Summary: Stiles is not the "weak human" the pack tought he was, well stiles is a dragon, the most powerful creature to ever exist, stiles is the last dragon alive he has many powers, but stiles never told the pack about his secret and the pack is about to discover it when the deadpool comes out.. how will the pack react? will the pack stop ignoring him? read to find out.. Dragon!stiles
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

*Stiles POV*

My supposed called "Pack" thought that I was just the weak, defenseless token human... but they were wrong, oh how they were wrong. I'm not weak, defenseless or even human, I'm far from it, I'm the last dragon in existence, all of my kind where wiped away by dragon hunters, including my mom. All the people think that my mom died on a car crash, but that was just how it looked like…

 _*Flashback when Stiles was 8 years old*_

 _"Mommy, mommy where are we going?" I asked while my mom and I were walking down the street._

 _"Oh honey we're going to our secret place... I'm going to teach you some stuff about our little secret" replied my mom._

 _"That is soo cool mommy I can't wait to fly like you or or throw fire and do cool things" I say excited._

 _We were walking down the street, the sun was starting to set and it was starting to get dark._

 _"Shh remember what I said about yelling about our secret?" my mom told me putting a finger in my mouth._

 _Once she removed her finger from my mouth I told her "yes, you said that I cannot tell anybody or say anything out-loud about it" I stopped walking in front of an ally and began to think "mom?" I asked._

 _"Yes honey?"_

 _"Why can't I tell Scotty about our secret? He knows how to keep them and he is my bestest friend" I asked with pouty eyes._

 _My mom made a sad face and with a sigh she replied "I know Scott knows how to keep a secret but this secret is too big for him, and if Scott accidentally reveals our secret to someone-" I cut her off because I knew what she was going to say "- it will put us all in danger, including him" I sigh sadly._

 _My mom was going to say something but some men dressed in black came from the alley and started circling us, I still wasn't that good with my heightened senses but I could smell gunpowder mixed with Dacron (A/N Dacron is the only poison that can kill a dragon)._

 _I could tell that my mom smelt it too because her eyes started glowing orange and she hissed to them. The men pulled out guns and knives and one of them said with a smirk "What we got here ..Hmmm... a big lizard and a baby lizard" all of the men started laughing._

 _My mom looked me in the eye and whispered on a level only I could hear with my supernatural senses "When I say run, you run and don't turn back... I love you Stiles" she didn't give me time to reply when her tail and wings unfolded, her fangs, claws and fire eyes showed and she yelled "RUN!"_

 _I was too scared to react but my feet started moving in the opposite direction from the men and my mom, I could hear guns being fired and painful cries from the men, I don't know what was happening, suddenly it all went quiet, too quiet I stopped running and concentrated on my hearing but I didn't hear any heartbeats._

 _I suddenly felt an immense power surging through my tiny body, my eyes glowed orange with red and I knew what happened, my mom died, I dropped down to my knees and I felt pain in my upper and lower back, a few moments later I was curled on the floor crying with my recently new black with specks of orange scaled tail and wings..._

 _*End of flashback*_

Right now I'm trying to train with my powers because since _that_ day I was never good at controlling myself. Like when I get angry sometimes the lights flicker or thunder is heard, or when I'm annoyed my eyes could flash or when I touch things they would ice over and things like that.

I'm pretty good at controlling my wings and more or less with my tail there are some times where it twitches inside my clothes, because for my daily life I have it curled up my waist or leg so I can hide it, and my wings are tightly folded against my back under all my layers of clothes, because sadly I can't make them disappear or anything so I have to hide them.

When I'm done "training" for the day I go down stairs with my tail out because I'm too lazy to hide it and I'm in my own house, it's so long that I have to drag it on the floor, but of course me being, well, _me_ , I had to trip on the stairs and fell down the rest of the way.

I get up with a groan, _the person who said that dragons are graceful in every move they make is a lying bastard_ , I thought while walking to the kitchen, once I arrive I make dinner for my dad and I.

When I'm finished I go to the living room to watch some Netflix while my dad comes home from work.

While I'm watching Supernatural I'm having some serious thoughts about that Amara woman, _seriously I want her dead or locked up, just because she is god's sister doesn't mean that she's the queen of the world, and what's with Dean? you had more than one chance to take her down damn it!._

When I finish watching Supernatural I hear my dad's car 4 blocks away and I take that as a cue to start setting up the table and serving dinner A few minutes later I hear the front door open and my dad's voice "Hey kiddo, you here?".

"Yeah on the table" I reply, he comes and sits on the table to eat and we do the usual. We talk about our day when my dad asks the question that I had been trying to avoid for a few weeks.

"So Stiles, how are you and the pack doing?" _Damn it,_ I thought.

Well, in the past weeks the pack has been more secretive and not talking that much to me, not even Scott. I think I already know why but I need to ask him first, "Well do you want the happy answer or the not so happy answer?" I answer with a sheepish smile.

My dad gives me a look. I guess I need to tell the not so happy answer damn, _well there goes nothing..._ I thought.

"Well…ScottandthepackarenottalkingtomeIthinkit'sbecauseI'mthehumanthatonlygetsinthewaybuttheydontknowthetruthandI'mnotplanningontellingthemanytimesoon" I ramble fast hoping my dad didn't catch anything, but I was wrong, _of_ _course_ I was wrong, he will understand I always talk like this.

I hear my dad sigh "Stiles, I don't know about the pack, but I know what you're capable of and I'm not saying that you go and tell the pack about you, no, I say that you need to go and talk to them and see what happens, maybe they're just protecting you because they think you're human or maybe because of a completely different reason, I don't know but it's better knowing and affronting the truth than going to hide and never know it, and even if something happens you can always kick their asses across the world" My dad and I smirk at that.

"Okay I'll talk to them, but right now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep" I stand up and put the plates on the sink, while walking upstairs I throw a "goodnight" over my shoulder. When I finally enter my room I change to my pajamas and go to sleep, my last thought before I fall asleep being _what will happen when I talk to the pack?_

 ** _A/N Hiii guys so well I dont know if I should actually DO this story, if a get some reviews and favorites I will update, but a warning I will update randomly, and if you got any questions about the story you can comment it or you could PM me... so yeah thats all so review and favorite if you want another chapter! byeee xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _*Stiles POV*_

When I woke up I realized something, there wasn't an annoying beep going off repeatedly, I turn my head slowly, afraid to see the time.

... 7:50 a.m...

"OH SH- OWW!"

I try to get up fast but my legs get stuck in my blankets which results in me doing a faceplant on the floor.

When I finally untangle myself from my covers and stand up I rush to my dresser, grab an outfit, and run to the bathroom. I do my morning routine but ten times faster than normal.

Once I'm done I run down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen to grab a granola bar to eat on my way to school. I yell a goodbye to my dad while running through the door, get to my jeep and drive to school.

When I get out of my Jeep I see Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Malia on the entrance talking, I know it's bad to eavesdrop but the werewolves do it all the time, so I focus my hearing to what they're saying.

"Guys I really don't want to do this" Alison says.

"Scott and Derek are the alphas and we need to do what they say" Malia says.

"He's just a liability and doesn't do anything but get in the way with his don't kill mantra. We could make him stay quiet with a few threats because he could tell someone" Jackson says with a smirk.

That's all I need to hear, I don't know if they are talking about me… yet.

Since Lydia got the bite from Scott, Deaton had a contact that made a poison for Lydia so that the bite could take, she has spent more time with Erica and they're both the queen bees of school, they sometimes growl at me because they think I'm just human but if they knew they would be scared of me, got to admit that some part of me wants them to be scared of me well mayb-

My thoughts are cut off by me slamming into a wall by the ice queen's, ladies and gentlemen Erica and Lydia, they walk away laughing with Allison trailing behind sending me a 'sorry' look.

After they leave the hallway, I start to go into a mini panic attack, I look up and see the lights flickering, so I concentrate on slowing my breathing, my mom and all the good memories, after a little while my breathing goes back to normal and the lights stopped flickering.

After I'm sure that I'm fine, I head to class which is Econ, the best class ever. *Note the sarcasm*

I walk through the classroom door and see that class hasn't even started yet so I calmly take a seat in the back of the room.

A few moments later I see Scott, Isaac and Jackass enter the room and take a seat in the middle row.

When the class starts Coach starts yelling things to Greenberg instead of giving class so I drift to my thoughts of how the pack has changed.

Jackson is more an asshole than he was before he became werewolf, he keeps bothering me and showing off that he's better than everyone.

Lydia is still an ice queen, but with the bite she allowed the power to get to her head, and I thought that I had a crush on her.

Issac, well he's a lot more confident than before the bite and is always behind Scott, kind of like a puppy. When Scott and I are alone he comes out of nowhere and literally takes him.

Erica, she is almost like Lydia but in a bitchier way.

Malia, since she was back to being human she's one of the few pack members that still talk to me a little, but there are some times where she just gives me the cold shoulder.

Allison is also one of the few people talking to me since Lydia has ditched her most of the times because of Erica. Sometimes she comes to my house with a bag of junk food and movies, some days Liam and Kira joins us too, she became my closest friend along with Liam and Kira.

Kira has been like a little sister to me, she feels kind of excluded from the pack even though she's Scott's girlfriend, because she's the 'new' girl and all that, but me, Allison and Liam took her under our wings.

Liam, well he's a puppy if you ask me and he has become my closest male friend, sometimes he comes to my house to hang out and play videogames.

Derek is an asshole. He's always mean and when the pack need some information Derek always comes and slams me to the wall threatening me to kill me, he always says, and I quote "I will rip your throat with my teeth" I can kick his ass to the moon and back without breaking a sweat. Some part of me wants to show my dominance over him and make him 'submit', I think that's my dragon part but I ignore it, he always puts me on edge.

Scott, I never thought I would say this about him but he has been a very bad friend. When I call him to hang out he always ditches me to Isaac or invents excuses. One day I called him in a middle of a pack meeting, which I wasn't invited by the way, thanks to my super hearing I was able to hear the packs voices telling Scott to hang up the phone and invent an excuse for not coming to my house, I was so angry that day that all the light bulbs in the house exploded (my dad made me pay for all of them) and it was difficult to keep my eyes from flashing.

In other words Scott has been a dick to me but not physically, no, he only ignores me and when we're alone together Isaac always appears out of nowhere and walks off with Scott trailing behind.

In other words the Pack is giving me the cold shoulder in their own beautiful ways.

"Stilinski!" Coach yells at me startling me from my thoughts, with the whole class giggling or snickering.

"Yeah?" I respond blushing a little from the embarrassment.

"Could you answer the question I asked a few seconds ago?" he tells me annoyed.

"Which was….?" I trail off hoping he repeats the question.

"Stilinski are you paying attention to my class?" he asks me slowly.

"Well um… I am now?" I answer more like a question, the whole classroom starts to laugh.

He sighs and tells me that I'll run suicide laps on lacrosse practice, now it's my turn to sigh and drop my head on the table.

After class was finished I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the cafeteria, I see the pack sitting on a table laughing and talking happily, but I see Allison and Liam looking not that happy, I see an empty table so I go and sit on it, when I started to eat I see Allison, Liam and Kira stand up and come towards my table.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" Allison asks.

"Yeah sure" I say with my mouth full of curly fries.

They chuckle and sit with me, Allison is in front of me, Liam beside me and Kira beside Allison. We talk about random things until I feel eyes on me, I turn to where the stare is coming from and I see Scott looking at me, I ignore him and continue talking and eating like nothing happened.

After lunch each one of us headed to their respective classes, I had history with Mr. Yukimura.

I see Lydia and Isaac enter the classroom but I ignore them.

When the class starts I begin to think how to talk to Scott, I start thinking of what would happen if the pack discover my secret, what if they try to kill me? What if Kira, Allison and Liam leave me? What if they give me to hunters? What if… that's the only words going through my mind.

I suddenly get angry at Scott, why did he leave me, why all the pack ignores me…

My breathing starts to go heavy and I can feel my eyes start to glow orange, so I press my thumbs on my eyes so it looks like I'm having a headache.

That's not all, I can also feel my tail twitch under my shirt, the pencil I'm holding is suddenly covered in ice, I panic, I think Isaac and Lydia smelled my anger and panic because they turn their heads towards me with curiosity but I can't take it anymore, I shot up from my seat and run out of the classroom.

As I'm passing the hallway I can feel myself start to change so I think of a place that no one would be in at this hour.

The locker rooms.

I sprint towards there and when I arrive I throw the door open and when I close it I let my back slide down the floor. I'm losing control, I'm trying to control my breathing so I close my eyes and look up but when I open them they are glowing furiously and a loud growl escapes my throat.

I notice that the lights started flickering and the floor around me is covered in ice, I feel my teeth turn into fangs, I take a look at my hands and yes, I see long sharp black claws instead of fingernails.

 _Calm down Stiles come on_ … I start thinking about my mom and the happy memories, when she took me to the ice cream shop and would always put some ice cream on my nose and I would do it back and we laughed all the way home. After a few moments the lights stop flickering and the ice is not spreading anymore.

But I need to remove it in case someone sees the ice covered floor, after a few minutes of thinking I finally get an idea.

I kneel down and touch the ice with my palms, I feel my eyes glow as I think about fire and hot things. I see the ice start to melt into nothing but water, I smile to myself because I haven't used my powers willingly outside my house in a long time. I leave the locker room with the water there, people will think it was just a water leak from the showers or someone dropped water in the floor.

 **A/N HII guys! I thought I wasn't going to get any views but as I see I was wrong, thank you so much! as you see I decided to continue this story yay! review how is the story going if it's good or bad or if you got any questions also follow and favorite it! I also will try to update faster because I know how if feels that someone does not update a story so yeah that's all and thank you so much guys again byee xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _*Stiles POV*_

After class I walk to my jeep and see a note on the windshield that says;

" **Pack meeting, 8:00 p.m at Derek's DON'T be late- Isaac :p"**

 ****Okay that was certainly not expected, I grab the note, get into my jeep, and drive home.

When I enter my house I go to the kitchen, grab some snacks and go upstairs. In my room I check the time 3:45 p.m okay so I'll do homework, prepare dad dinner, watch TV and then go to Derek's.

After my homework is done I go downstairs to see what I can make my dad for dinner, after a while I decide I'll make some salad. I go to the fridge and check if I have all the ingredients.

Let's see… I don't have parmesan cheese, lettuce and the little bread cubes.

I take the keys to my jeep, wallet and the list I made of junk food I want.

When I arrive to the store I see it's not crowded, it's almost alone except for some men drinking beers beside the store and some moms shopping with their kids.

I enter the store and grab a cart, I'm walking through the food corridors when I spot the last package of pop tarts so I do what every pop tart addict would do, run to it and grab them fast and walk away like nothing happened. After I finish shopping and put all the food safely in the trunk of the jeep I start to walk to the passenger side of the car when I hear a kid screaming.

I run to where the screams are coming from, I stop on the entrance of an ally and see a kid no bigger than seven circled by the eight men that were drinking beers outside the store, they were saying things to the kid and I decided to step in.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" I yell at them.

They turn around, see me and start to laugh, one of them says "Look little boy here's your knight in shining armor"

Followed by another one saying "Go away kid you don't want to end like his mom" he gestures to a young woman lying on the floor, I focus my hearing and I see that she is only unconscious not dead but then I hear the jackhammer heartbeat of the little boy. That makes me angry so I stomp over to them.

"Let them go" I say dangerously.

"Or what? Hm are you going to hit me?" one of them says to me in a baby voice while approaching closer to me.

I notice that the men are starting to circle me and letting the little boy alone and his mom is starting to wake up.

"Get out of here" I tell them.

"Yeah let them go I want to beat up this boy, badly" another man says approaching to me until he is in front of me.

The mom stands up with the little kid and runs out of the alley, not before giving me a silent thank you which I return with a nod.

I see the punch coming from far away so I grab his fist with my hand, his face is priceless.

I twist his hand hard enough to badly injure it and kick him on the back so he goes flying to the wall and falls unconscious.

The rest of the men watch with shocked faces but that doesn't last long because they all charge at the same time so I dodge a punch and I kick one of them in the face causing him to fall back unconscious. _Two down six to go,_ I thought.

I keep dodging and punching until there is only one man standing and he looks confident, I wonder why...

After I thought that he pulls a small gun out of his jeans and points it at me, _if he only knew that thing is useless against me_ , I thought.

"Your mom would be so disappointed to find her son's dead body in an alley. Oh wait your mom is dead" he mocks, everyone in town knows about my mom's death, the Sheriff's wife.

I'm pretty sure my eyes flashed because his eyes widened and he shot me in the shoulder and chest, I took a step back in shock and pain but I felt my wounds heal in moments

"You shouldn't have done that" I growl loudly through my fangs that are now out and thank god we are in a deserted alley on a deserted street.

I see the man trying to run away but I'm faster and I stop him before he leaves the alley, I grab him by the shoulders and push him to the wall.

"What-what are you" he stutters scared.

"Your worst nightmare" I say with a growl with my fangs, _I've always wanted to say that line, I feel like I just accomplished a long time dream_ , I thought proudly, okay okay back to the situation, I take out my claws and ram them on the back of his neck. (A/N Stiles can do the memory thingy since he is way more powerful than an alpha)

I feel my eyes glow brighter while I'm searching for the memory of seeing me shifted, ha there you are, I erase that memory and he falls unconscious I take my claws form the back of his neck and let him slide down the wall.

I take a look at myself and see the two bullet holes in my shirt with blood so I grab a hoodie from one of the youngest men and put it over my blood stained shirt, when I'm sure I look normal I go to my jeep and drive to my house.

After making dinner to my dad and taking a shower I go to my room and check the time on my phone 7:45 p.m..

"SHIT" okay I need to leave like NOW if I want to make it on time. I basically sprint out the door to my jeep, when I'm inside I put the keys in the hole and try to start it but it doesn't work.

"Agh" I shout with a little of a growl and hit the steering wheel, I think I hit it hard because it bended, I unbend it and get out of the jeep to the hood and see steam come from there.

I release a smoke from my nose in annoyance, I check the time 8:00 pm I'm already late so I'll run, I mean I'm way faster than a car.

"Fuck it" after I say those words I run into the woods.

 **A/N HIII I'm sorry for the really short chapter but I needed you to know that I will update at** ** _least_** **once a week yeah? so you don't think I'm stopping this story cuz Im NOT, I just discovered that writing is HARD with all the school work and stuff but I WILL update at least once a week idk what day but I will. thanks for still reading it all the reviews and follows and favorites encouraged me to continue ! review how it it going or if you got questions and also follow and favorite! thanks byee xx 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _*Stiles POV*_

I haven't run like this in a long time, I'm not even trying to run fast and I see many things as a blur, I push into my full speed and I feel my eyes flare and I arrive to the loft within 2 minutes.

I enter the building and see the long flight of stairs ahead of me so I look up and see that the stairs are perfectly lined to make a square so I get an idea to get faster, I check if there is someone nearby or any cameras, after I see that there is none of that I let my black scaled wings come out behind my back ( A/N his clothes don't destroy because of the wings or any time his tail comes out, I put it as magic or a gift that when he shifts nothing of his clothes destroy… yeah I know it's crazy BUT it's totally awesome).

I crutch down preparing to jump, I take a deep breath and jump and flap my wings until I'm in the top floor, after that I hide my wings in my back, when I open the door I'm greeted with Derek pinning me to the wall with his eyes glowing red

"You're late" he growls, oh my god it's so difficult to keep my eyes from flashing in response of the threat, so I close them and when he lets me go I open my eyes.

"It's 8:03, I'm three minutes late, three! That is basically 120 seconds!" I fail my arms; I turn and see the rest of the pack, Peter has a creepy smirk on his face, Allison, Liam and Kira have tears in their eyes, Scott has a sad mixed with determination, and the rest of the pack have hard faces.

Oh no what happened "Oh my god I don't like those looks what happened? Who died? Who wants to kill us…. again?!" I ask frantically while pacing in the loft.

"Stiles look…um…" Scott says uneasy until Derek cut him off "Stiles you're out of the pack and we don't want you to talk to any of us again" he says hardly.

"What?" I ask with a calm voice because I actually expected this, just not this soon, I'm actually angry and sad right now, Allison Kira and Liam are fully crying but keeping it quiet.

"Stiles look we just want to protect you because-" Scott is once again cut off by Derek.

"Because you are a weak human, a liability and that will make us look weak against other packs" Sourwolf says without emotion.

I'm feeling so angry right now, if they knew what I'm capable of, I can literally feel myself losing control, I quickly hide my hands in my pockets when I feel the claws come out.

"Stiles get out of here you heard Derek you're out" Jackass says.

So when I start leaving I hear footsteps running towards me and suddenly feel 3 pairs of arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"Stiles we didn't want to do this but we had no choice" Kira says.

"They outnumbered us" Allison says between sobs.

When they pull off the hug I see Liam still attached to me, but suddenly he was roughly pulled away from me by Derek "LIAM" he said in his alpha voice while pinning him to the wall and when I smelled Liam's fear that was the last straw.

I bolted to where Derek was pinning Liam and pushed him off Liam into the floor.

"You can kick me out of the pack and do whatever the hell you want but you don't treat anyone else like that!" I screamed at him while the lights above us flickered and some shattered.

Some of the pack gave a look at Kira that says 'I know you did it so don't try to hide it', if they only knew it was me.

I saw him stand up and look at me with his red eyes growling.

I don't care anymore about my secret, they can't treat anyone like this, so I flash my orange-red eyes in response, the look in Derek's face was pure shock as the rest of the pack too, but Erica and Lydia where the first ones to move from their shocked stance into their fighting stance and without warning they charged at me.

 **Hello people! first I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter AGAIN but I wanted to update so yeah and I want to know what days do you prefer that I update:**

 **Tuesday/Sunday**

 **Monday/Thursday**

 **And that the schedule that wins will start in the next-next week**

 **so yeah that's all comment/review what schedule and say how I'm going so far with the story also favorite and follow**

 **byee xx luv ya and thanks for keeping reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

*Stiles POV*

*Previously in Secret Bloodlines*

You know what? I don't care anymore about my secret they can't treat anyone like this, so I flash my orange-red eyes in response, the look in Derek's face was pure shock as the rest of the pack too but Erica and Lydia where the first ones to move from their shocked stance to their fighting stance and without warning they charged at me.

*Now*

I didn't expect when they charged at me fully shifted so they got the first bow and pinned me to the ground with my hands on my back, they smirked.

Erica said "We don't know what you are…yet, but we certainly still can kick your ass" she laughed, they want to kick ass? I'll show them how to kick ass.

A growl escaped my throat as I pushed them off me with enough force for both of them to go flying to the wall, their faces where shock.

Erica once again said "Oh he's a strong one but you can't take two".

She charged again and punched me with her claws on the face, I felt blood trickle down until It healed much faster than werewolves.

Ladies and gentleman, this was the moment I decided to fuck the rule of not hitting girls.

I charged much faster than her and clawed her stomach, I was getting ready for another bow when suddenly Lydia crashed into me making both of us fall and roll on the ground while Erica was seeing that her wounds didn't heal fast (A/N injuries from Stiles take longer to heal like those of an alpha).

While I was watching Erica's shock I felt Lydia turn me until she was on top of me, I saw Lydia rising her clawed hand to rip my face off but I catched her arm from the strike and put my feet in her stomach and pushed up, it was too much strength because I send her flying up to the ceiling and when she crashed down she was unconscious.

I stand up with enough time to see Erica charging at me again, but this time I was prepared.

I dodged all her bows until I kicked her feet from under her and she fell with a 'twack' but she stood up and went to punch me again but I catched her arm and did something I haven't done in a long time.

I concentrated and felt my eyes burn brighter, she her eyes widened when she saw my eyes and then I felt the electricity running through my body, I electrocuted her with enough power to make her fall to her knees while I was still holding her hand, I hit her on the head and she fell to the floor unconscious.

I looked up and saw the pack with shocked faces and Allison, Kira and Liam kind of shocked but trying to hide the smirk at the same time.

I shifted back and my eyes returned to their normal honey brown, I saw Derek looking and doing the famous Hale glare towards me with red eyes, he took a step forward and I stood my ground.

"What the hell are you?" he asked harshly with alpha voice, Is he for real?! He just kicked me out of the pack and he just asks me a question in alpha command and expects me to obey like a little puppy and do whatever he says?! No way you son of bitch!

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, wait here while I got for a cup of tea your majesty, green tea or cinnamon tea? I mean it's not like you kicked me out of your pack or anything like that oh no no no" I say sarcastically.

"Derek not even 5 minutes ago you KICKED ME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING PACK! And you expect me to follow your command and tell you everything?! Well that's not going to happen!" I scream furiously.

"Stiles you are going to tell me now or-"I cut him off "or what hmm you will rip my throat with your teeth? Well FYI I was never scared of that threat and I'll never be" I say.

Derek's face turns to anger until it turned into a smirk "Well I don't think you can beat me because I'm an Alpha werewolf and I'm the most powerful creature, I recommend you to just submit to me and re-join the pack as the lowest rank member before this turns bloody and I make you submit by force" he says with a smirk.

After his little speech is over I do something unexpected.

I laugh, laugh hard because he thinks that with those words I will go running and submitting to him and act like nothing happened.

"Didn't your mom teach you that there are more creatures aside from werewolves, kitsunes, were coyotes and banshees? There are many more creatures, plus I will never submit to you, you're a bad excuse of an alpha" I think I hit a nerve, because next thing I know is Derek running to me fully shifted.

I shift to I only let out my fangs, eyes and claws I want my tail and wings hidden because that will obviously give out what I am.

Derek is the first one to attack, he tries to claw my stomach but I jump out of the way just in time, after that I kick Derek's legs out so he falls to the floor.

I jump over him so I'm on top of him but when I get distracted Derek flipped us over so he was on top of me and lashed his claws to my cheek trying to get me to submit to him and I got to admit, it hurt like bitch but a few moments later it was healed.

The shocked look on Derek's face was priceless because wounds from an alpha are supposed to take longer to heal but mine healed in a few moments.

I used his shocked stance to flip us over again, grab him by the shoulders and throw him into a wall hard, after that I walk there grab him by the neck and pin him to the wall with one hand and I use the other to make sparks of electricity and electrocute him in the chest to make him stop struggling under my grip.

After he stops struggling I say "Well I guess I beat you didn't I?"

The whole pack is watching shocked or angry except Ally, Kira,and Liam.

Derek makes a noise I think is a growl or a snarl I can't distinguish them and says "Let me go"

"Or what oh so mighty alpha" I respond, none of us has time to react when Derek sinks his claws deep into my stomach. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _*Stiles POV*_

 _*Previously on Secret Bloodlines*_

" _Well I guess I beat you didn't I?" the whole pack is watching shocked or angry except Ally, Kira, and Liam._

 _Derek makes a noise and says "Let me go"._

" _Or what oh so mighty alpha" I respond, none of us has the time to react when Derek sinks his claws deep into my stomach._

 _*Now*_

When I felt his claws inside my stomach I gasped in shock and pain, I mean, I know that won't kill me but it still hurts.

I see Derek smirk as I let him go because of the pain; Allison, Kira and Liam are shocked and angry.

But this fight isn't over. I grab his wrist with my clawed hand and burn him with it while adding pressure until three things happen; one, I smell burned flesh, two I feel a bone crack, and three, I hear Derek howl in pain.

I take that as an advantage and take his hand out of my stomach and kick him backwards, I hold my hand to my wound as I start to feel it heal.

I'm so done with this, so I stand up firm and feel myself shift. I feel my fangs in my lips and my eyes glow furiously and a black scale here and there, almost like my moles.

When I see Derek stand up preparing to charge again I put all my anger in a roar and roar directly at him.

It was a roar that could make any person/creature cower.

It was so loud that all of the windows shatter and the building shakes. I see all the people in the room cower or flinch.

When I finish my roar I shout "ENOUGH!"

I shift back and from the corner of my eyes I see Jackson approaching me slowly thinking that I don't see him "Don't even try Jackson" I say and Jackson stopped and he's just glaring at me but I don't give a shit.

"What are you?" he asks again God damn it didn't he learn his lesson?! Okay I'll tell him what the hell he needs to know about me.

"Something far more dangerous than a werewolf" I say deadly serious so they can see that I'm not lying.

I turn around knowing that they won't attack me, because if they do it won't be a pretty thing to see, and I walk through the door with a smirk creeping in my face.

When I leave the loft I hear shouting and three pairs of feet following me, so I turn around ready to fight until I see that it's only Allison,Kira and Liam. I relax my fighting stance, but I'm still tense because I don't know how they'll react, until they come without warning and hug me.

"Stiles I don't care what the hell you are, god you could be a leprechaun for all we know but you are still the same Stiles to us" Allison says kindly with a chuckle, Liam and Kira nod in agreement.

"Yeah Stiles I don't care about what are you but it was awesome how you kicked the pack's asses, I need to see that part of you more often" Liam chuckles and I smirk.

"Stiles?" Kira says.

"Yeah?" I respond, a little tense for the uneasiness of her voice.

"We left the pack" Kira says rapidly.

"What?!" I say shocked. Because, okay I did not expect that. "wha-why?" I ask, there has to be an explanation for this.

"Because we wanted to be with you and kind of form a little pack of our own" Kira says with a cheeky smile.

"What about Scott?" I say.

"Well I kind of just broke up with him" Holy shit this is serious.

"Really? Wow" I breathe out shocked.

Kira chuckles "Yeah I did not want to be with someone that kicked out one of my best friends out of the pack" she says a little sad.

I do the best thing I know how to do, I hug her, a big Stilinski hug, little after that Allison and Liam join. It feels good and when we pull off we decide to head to my house to watch some movies.

I guess that they stayed the night, because first thing I see when I wake up is black and curly hair on my shoulder, Allison using me like a pillow, I turn my head and see Liam on my other side and Kira resting on Liam's shoulder.

I worm my way out and go to the kitchen and prepare some pancakes. I guess Liam smelled the food because 10 minutes later he was up and coming towards me with sleepy face.

"Hey" he says in a kind of sleepy voice.

"What's up?" I said, professionally flipping a pancake.

"So about yesterday… I got a question" he says, in a curious adorable voice.

"Shoot"

"What are you?"

I tense when he asked that question; I guess the pancake deflected my tension because it started to burn like fire burn.

"Oh shit!" Liam screams, the sleepiness out of his voice, running to the sink, grabbing a cup and filling it with water while I just glared at the pancake and it turned into ice.

He came running with the water, then stopped mid run and watched the iced pancake with awe and shock, he looked at me a with curious expression and god he looked adorable, like a confused puppy with his head tilted to the side.

"Um I'll tell you when Allison and Kira wake up" I said uneasy, while throwing the pancake to the trash, he looks at me and says "Ok" and starts setting up the table.

When Allison and Kira wake up they come to the kitchen to eat, while we're at the table Liam asks,

"Can you tell us now?"

"Tell us what?" Allison and Kira ask at the same time, they look at each other and laugh.

"What he is" he says pointing a fork at me, and then they go quiet and look at me seriously.

"..." Maybe if I remain quiet I will become invisible, maybe it's a power that I have that I still don't know...

"Stiles" keep quiet quiet quiet ...

"Stiles" that's Allison.

Just be quiet, quiet like a mouse, yeah, quiet like a cat…

That mantra keeps until I feel a sharp pain in my hand. I jerk my hand off the table with a very manly shout and see what happened.

What I see is a fucking fork in my hand, I get it out and when it's healed I search for who did it. I see Allison and Kira with a fork but when I look over at Liam I see him eating pancakes with his hands and that's how I know who did it.

I look directly at Liam, and he shrinks into his chair

"Liam..." I say softly, then he looks at me with hope in his eyes that I won't shout or do anything to him but that's clearly not happening.

"Why the hell did you stab a fork in my hand!?" I shout at him, and he shrinks into his seat even more if it's even possible.

"Sorry you were not listening" he stammers.

"Okay it's fine…So you really want to know what I am…" I say slowly and they nod.

I take that as a yes so I continue.

"But you can't tell anyone, it's been a secret between my dad, me and… my mom" they look at me with sadness but they nod.

"Stiles I would die first than telling anyone about this" Allison says.

"I second that" Liam continues.

"Me too" Kira says.

I take a deep breath preparing to tell this people my biggest secret, the deepest and darkest secret of all my life.

"I'm a-" I'm interrupted by a knock in the door and I sigh in relief. But when I open the door there, standing in front of me is a person I didn't expected to see.

"Hello Stiles"

 **A/N Hii! here its the update of the week! Well first of all I hope you enjoyed this chapter, second I HAVE A BETA! Im proud to say that she is my best friend and we call ourselves Team Void! Thanks Fer LOVE YA! ALSO review who you think the person is, how the story is going to far or if you got any questions AND favorite , follow! Thats all that needed to be said.. see you guys next week! Team Void out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

 _*Stiles POV*_

"Hello Stiles" the man in front of me says.

"Hey, so do you want to come in?" I ask as I move aside for him to enter.

Recently he's been winning my have hung around sometimes, and he came when Allison, Kira, Liam and I were watching movies. And now that we've been around him I've seen the real part of him, the person he was before everything happened. But he still gives me the creeps sometimes.

We walk to the living room to see everyone in the couches watching TV.

"So who was at the do- Oh hey Peter!" Allison says. In the time we have hung out Allison and Peter overcame their differences and became friends.

When we were all seated in our respective places I asked.

"Peter, not that I don't like you being here,but what are you doing here?"

Peter smirked and said "Well first, I left the pack, I can't be a beta of a jock alpha, and second, I want to know what you are"

I sighed and said "well I was just about to tell them when you came"

"Then go ahead and say it" he said

"Yeah" Liam followed.

"Okay, okay, but first I need to know that Peter won't tell anyone, like literally no one" I said seriously, looking at Peter in the eyes.

He nodded and said "I swear I won't tell anyone, and be aware that I never swear"

Okay it's time no more distractions, I take a deep breath and open my mouth to say it.

"Okay guys I am a-" there is a knock on the door "Okay seriously what now!?" I shout as I stump over to the door and open it.

I see a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, shorter than me by a little, she has a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, blue skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Hello, um my car needs a jump start and I need to get to the hospital to see my sister she was in a car crash and I was wondering if you could maybe help me up?" she asks, uneasy and nervous.

"Yeah sure, where's your car?" I ask not bothering to check if she was lying or not because, who would lie about their sister getting in a car crash?

"It's down the road a block from here" her eyes filled with hope and smiling.

"Okay just let me get the cables and stuff, wait here yeah? Or do you want to come inside?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh no it's fine I'll stay here, I'm going to check if there's any news of my sister" she smiles and takes out her phone.

"Okay I'll be back in a few" I say while going inside and closing the door.

When I'm inside Peter and the others come asking questions

"Who was she?"

"What is she doing here?"

They kept asking questions, and I kept telling them to shut up until I snapped.

"GUYS" I shouted and I'm pretty sure my eyes flashed because they shut their mouths and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Now that I have your attention, no I don't know who she is; all I know is that her car needs a jump start and I'm going to help her" I say, they stare at me until Kira finally breaks the silence.

"Well what are you waiting for, go and help her, we'll wait for you here" she smiles while the others nod.

I go and get the cables and go outside, I see the girl in her phone with her back towards me so I pat her on the shoulder and she jumps and turns around with wide eyes but when she sees me she relaxes.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you but I got the things, lets go" I say and she nods and starts walking.

While we're walking I realize that I never got her name.

"What's your name? I never got it" I ask while scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah sorry it's Megan" and she continues "and your name?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" I replied

We continue walking for a while and I still don't see the car.

"Hey Megan"

"Yeah?"

"How far is your car? I still don't see it"

"Oh it's rounding the corner" she replied while pointing the end of the block.

"Okay, so what's your sister's name? Because I don't think I have seen you in town recently"

"Yeah we just moved here last week and we had been unpacking and stuff, plus my sister's name is Tracy"

"Why did you move here? In the most respectful way, I mean there are lots of options"

"We wanted a change and Beacon Hills is a small and good town, also there are many vacant jobs"

I was about to ask another question when we rounded the corner and spotted a Black Audi 2016 parked in the side of the street.

"Is that your car?" I asked while I pointed towards the Audi.

"Yeah" She said while taking out the keys and popping the hood open.

"Okay you go inside and when I tell you, you turn on the car okay?" I say while unpacking the cables and stuff.

She nods and goes in the car.

I'm too busy and concentrated in the cables and the battery to notice that Megan got out her car and made the hood fall down on my head hard.

"OWW what the hell!?" I yell while taking my head off the hood and turn around to find Megan with a gun pointed towards me, her innocent face was replaced by a wicked grin.

"They will give me so much money for your pretty head" Megan says in a voice that screams crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask

"There is a little someone that will pay me _lots_ of money if I kill you" she grins and prepares to pull the trigger.

What do I do!? I don't want to die because I can smell some wolfs bane in the bullets

(A/N wolfs bane can't kill him but it will make him lose control of the shifts and will weaken him a bit but more wolfsbane he gets more weak he gets too).

Okay maybe she doesn't know I'm a dragon, maybe she thinks I'm a werewolf because of the bullets, if she knew I was a dragon the bullets would be filled with dacron not wolfsbane. So I'll play the role of werewolf and see how it goes.

"W-why do they p-pay you to k-kill me?" I ask acting like I'm scared shitless, which is not that hard because I really am.

"Shut up kid, you know why people will pay to kill a mutt like you" she points her gun to my chest, and that statement is what tells me that she thinks I'm a werewolf.

"But I'm a bit curious, why would they pay so much to kill you?, I mean you are just a worthless werewolf like the rest of them" she continues while waving the gun like it's a pencil or something non lethal.

"I-I don't know!, I'm normal" I stammer while holding my hands up like a fugitive caught by cops.

She smirks "well then, show me your eyes"

"You're seeing them right now! Are you blind!?" I try to play dumb and panicked.

"You know what I'm talking about, come on show me your eyes!" She stops waving the gun and points it towards me.

"Look at me! You are seeing them!" I shouted while waving my hand infront of my face.

"You don't want to show me? ,well that's why these babies are for" she points towards the gun, or more specifically, the bullets.

"As you probably smelled them, they have wolfsbane, its lethal only for werewolves, but, to every supernatural creature that has it in its system, well, it makes them lose control of the shift and show their true selves, so I guess I will only-" she pulls the trigger and shoots me in the stomach.

I scream out in pain and fall to my knees, she shoots again but it hits my shoulder, I feel the wolfsbane in my body, My wings are moving in my back as well as my tail but I hold it back, I can feel my eyes burning so I look down fast.

Megan moves slowly towards me with a wicked grin.

"Lets see your eyes now kid" she grabs my chin and lifts it up making me look her in the eye, I see the reflection of my eyes in her brown ones and surely enough, they're glowing.

Megan hum's "Oh boy, you're not a werewolf that's for sure, but I've never seen eyes like this"

I guess my cover is blown, no more Mr. Nice here, I master enough strength to grab her hand that is holding my chin up and twist it so that she lets her gun fell to the floor.

She screams in pain and backs away, _with all this noise I'm surprised no one has called the police_ , I get the bullets out with my hand and drop them to the floor, I still have the wolfsbane in my system, I can feel it.

I slowly get up to my feet and see Megan standing with a probably broken wrist holding a knife and the other hand with a gun that has regular bullets.

She fires but I dodge the bullet, I notice my tail and wings are out, _stupid wolfsbane,_ her eyes widen at the sight of my other body parts out.

I don't want to kill her, but I need to do something to stop her from telling people what she saw. Suddenly I have an idea.

I growl at her, making her fire, I dodge it.

I make my way to her slowly, dodging or taking every bullet until she runs out.

I do my best to be scary as possible. so I make my tail move violently side to side, I unfold my wings and open them so they look as big as possible

Megan's eyes widened at the sight and she scrambled backwards until her back hits the wall of the alley, I didn't realise we were in an alley, _weird_.

I continued walking until I was in her face growling.

Suddenly she had a smirk in her face and sunk the knife in my side, _god what does everyone has against my stomach,_ luckily the knife was normal it wasn't laced with anything.

I put a hand on the wall by her head so I don't fall over, but since I still have wolfsbane in me, the wall started to get ice all over, the ice stopped spreading by her head when I removed my hand of the wall.

I growled a " _shit"_ and pulled the knife out while Megan was watching with fear in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that" I say.

"W-what a-are y-you? I've never seen a-anything like y-you" Megan stammers, clearly scared shitless.

"I won't tell you what I am, but I will tell you one thing."

I slammed her to the wall with my clawed hand in her throat, I wasn't going to kill her but I need my threat to be as believable as possible

With my hand still around her throat I leaned to her ear and whispered "Tell one soul about this and I will track you down-" I tightened my hand on her throat "-and kill you in the most painful way, got it?"

If my dad was here he would have shot me but also congratulate me for my awesome acting skills. And the oscar of best villain performance goes to... me, funny, when you see someone's angry face and you think they're thinking of the worst ways to kill someone, but they could just be thinking the stupidest things, oh look, just like me.

She didn't respond.

Let's get back to the show! Even though this is not a show, and she doesn't know I'm acting, whatever let's get back to business.

I slammed her again and she let out a cry of pain "got it?" I raised my voice a little at the last part.

"Y-y-yes"

I let her go and walk out of the alley leaving her alone, I shift back to human when the wolfsbane is out of my system and the wounds are completely healed, and a thought comes to my mind , _what if the other were ambushed to?!,_ I take off running to the house.

What I didn't knew is that there was someone watching the whole thing.

 **A/N Hii guys! Here its the update of the week! Hope you enjoyed it! I may be delayed in my next updates because my exams are coming but I will try my best! And again thanks fer for all the editing! Well that's all see you next week. Team Void out!also leave reviews and follow and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

*Stiles POV*

While running I was thinking of all the scenarios that could be possible, when I open the door of the house, I heard an angry shout from Allison and it made me push myself even more and run faster.

I slammed open the door with the worst scenario in my head, running to the living room only to stop mid-run and stare at the scene in front of me.

Allison, Liam, Kira and Peter playing monopoly and by the face Liam has I say he is winning.

Allison was with an angry face and I don't see any 'money' on her side.

They stop playing and look at me with alarmed faces, I think it was because of how I barrelled into the house like we were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

"What happened?!" Kira asked alarmed while taking her katana out.

"Thank god" I breathed out "nothing" I said.

"What do you mean by 'thank god'?" Allison asked wearily.

"I got ambushed and-"

I got cut off by Allison shouting "You got what!?"

"Ambushed"

"And why didn't you tell me!?" Allison continued

"I was until you interrupted me!" I say while waving my hands.

"Oh.. Yeah.. Sorry continue" she smiles sheepishly.

"Well the girl I was going to help with the car, Megan was her name, actually wanted to kill me because she said that if she killed me they would pay her lots of money, she thought I was a werewolf but she couldn't figure out why pay so much for a normal werewolf so she told me to show her my eyes, you know what I mean, and of course I refused so she shot me with wolfsbane bullets-"

I looked at Peter

"- you know that when a supernatural is shot by wolfsbane it makes them show their 'true self'?"

Peter nodded "- well it made me shift, she was surprised that I was a something she never saw before, I got an idea, I was going to scare her enough to not tell anyone so I made myself look scarier with my wings and tail out and she... Oh shit"

I stopped rambling and Oh Shit I said too much.

Their faces were priceless.

There was a moment of silence when they started talking at the same time

"Your what and what out?!" Allison said waving her hands frantically.

"You have wings and tail?! Cool!" Liam said excited and curious

"What?" Was the only thing Kira said.

"Why don't we let Stiles explain" Peter said after they went quiet.

I was quiet during the whole freaking out thing.

"Stiles? Explain" Peter continued.

"Okay so, how do I say this.. Screw it, I am a dragon" I tell them.

I get quite different reactions from everyone.

Peter looks like he doesn't believe me.

Allison looks at me with wide eyes and open mouth.

Liam looks like an excited puppy.

Kira looks curious to know more.

"I don't believe you, dragons were known because they were the most powerful creatures to roam earth, in fact the last one died about 100 years ago" Peter states confidently.

I guess I'll have to show him.

I make my wings, tail and the few scales show and my eyes glow, I grin while showing my fangs.

Peter's eyes widen and if his jaw was long enough it would be touching the floor right now.

"Woah" Liam jumps

"Ohmygod" Kira says

"Holy shit!" Allison exclaims

"Believe me now?" I say while shifting back to human.

"Yeah" Peter says slowly still with wide eyes

"Mhm" Allison says

Kira nods her head slowly

"I always believed you!" Liam protests

I chuckle and say while scratching the back of my neck "I guess you want an explanation for this?"

They nod and go to the living room.

"So where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning?" Peter says

"No shit Sherlock" I say sarcastically

Allison gives me a look and I continue

"Okay um... Well you know that my mom died of a car crash?" they nod

"Well it wasn't, it was hunters-" they gasp "-yeah and I was with her when it happened, my mom and I were the last dragons alive in the world, you know when a dragon dies it passes all the power to the closest dragon and so on, so when my mom died and I was left the last dragon, where do you think all the power of all the dragons that ever existed have gone?"

They remain silent until Liam gasps and says "To you"

I nod "Yeah so I have the powers of all the dragons that ever touched earth and died-"

Peter cuts me off "But how do you know that there isn't more dragons?" I hum and say "good question, well the dragons have a kinda 6th sense of being able to sense how many dragons are and where they are, and no Peter a dragon can't hide it, it's natural. So I know there are no more dragons because I can't sense any others." I say sadly.

They look at me with pity but after a minute I clap my hands and ask "Any more questions?"

Liam raises his hand slowly

"Yes?"

"What can you do?, because of what happened with the pancakes-" he was cut off by Kira

"What happened with the pancakes?"

"Oh it was so cool! The pancake suddenly burst into flames and then when I came back with a cup of water the pancake was completely ice!" Liam exclaims excitedly.

I chuckle "Yeah sorry about that" I say while scratching the back of my neck.

"Sorry?! It was awesome!" Liam partially jumps.

"Sorry to interrupt but I actually have the same question as Liam, Stiles what can you do?" Peter asks.

"Remember how I told you that when a dragon dies they pass the power and so on?" I ask and they nod.

"Well dragons are elemental creatures, each one can control only one element like a red scaled dragon is fire, a blue is water and so on but as you see my scales are black with specks of orange-"

I let my tail out for them to see and they looked at my tail move, after a moment of silence liam said

"Can I touch it?"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

He was moving to the floor where my tail was to touch it when I moved it to his lap, he jumped and his eyes widened, his hand moved slowly to my tail and he touched it and ran a hand through it , man it feels weird, he grinned when it moved under his touch .

"Woah" he breathed out. "It feels like I'm touching a snake"

I barked out a laugh.

Peter said after a while "Continue please"

I nodded "Yeah,yeah sorry" I said while waving my hands.

I cleared my throat and continued "Okay so as you see my scales are black and that means that OW- " I hiss out because of the pain that comes from my tail and I see Liam with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry I just wanted to see what's under the scales" he told me with his puppy dog eyes.

I nod in understanding because I know how it feels to want to know that I mean I've tried that and it was painful.

I clear my throat and continue.

"Well as I was saying, I have the power to control all four elements and the extra ones like ice, electricity etc…Oh and I have the full werewolf package but I am like 10 times stronger than an alpha, and you know I can't do the whole morphed face thingy which I am very glad of" I laughed at the look Peter shot me.

"Any more questions?"

"Nope"Liam said and the rest of them nodded.

Allison has been oddly quiet in this conversation.

I tried calling her a few times but she was in deep thought.

"Allison" I snapped my fingers by her face.

She broke out of the trance she was in and lifted her head up to me.

"What?"

"You have been very quiet, is there something wrong?" I ask wearly.

"No nothing is wrong, I was just thinking".

"About what?"

"About your attack, I mean my dad is like the 'boss' of the hunters in Beacon Hills right? so she should have informed him about you, and my dad would have told us… Maybe she wasn't a normal hunter?"

I thinked for a second and a thought came to my mind "She said that 'they' would have payed her a lot of money if she killed me."

Peter said after a second "she didn't say who 'they' were?"

I look at him "It's not like I had any time to ask her, I mean it wasn't like we were having a nice tea-talk, she was too busy shooting me" I replied sarcastically.

Peter raised his hands up "Hey I was just asking that maybe she accidentally said something"

Then Allison decided to step in "Guys, why don't we leave it for now I mean you are safe Stiles and the person that wanted to kill you failed and by the scare you gave to the woman I doubt they will come again for you" she smiles reassuringly and I smile back.

"Okay guys either you go to your houses or stay here, I'm going to sleep I'm pretty tired and tomorrow we have school so if you stay here just grab some blankets and sleep" I say lazily while walking up stairs and throwing a good night over my shoulder and hearing the responses.

I arrive to my room and change to my pj's, I don't even bother to check who stayed and who left, when my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up with my stupid alarm blaring in my sensitive ears, ugh monday.

I rolled off the bed and catched myself when I was about to fall to the floor, I stood up and walked to the bathroom, while I was doing my business I decided I will take a shower because I think yesterday I didn't take one, so I turn the water on and walk out of the bathroom to my room to get some clothes.

I grab some skinny jeans and a white with blue t-shirt that makes my toned muscles show, now that the pack- no Scott and Derek's pack already know I am something I don't care that they know I have muscles under all the layers of clothes I usually wear, I mean, I need to work out and train a lot to keep myself good and be more in control of my powers because if I don't waste the pent up energy in some way something bad may happen in Beacon Hills, scratch that, something bad may happen in California.

After I shower and get ready I go down stairs to find Liam sleeping in the couch snuggled into a blanket.

"Hey Liam, time to wake up" I whisper while patting his shoulder.

He make a noise that sounds like "umf" and goes back to sleep.

I go to the kitchen see the time 7:20, I need to wake him up but how. I walk back to the living room and think of a way to wake him up, I finally get an idea and a grin starts to form in my face.

First I go to my room and grab a water gun, after that I go to the kitchen and fill the water gun with cold water, lastly I grab some ice cubes from the freezer with my bare hands, the cold doesn't affect me so holding ice cubes is nothing.

When I have all the things ready I position myself in front of Liam, 1..2..3 GO, I quickly put some ice cubes in Liam's pants and some on his back, when he wakes up with a shout I start firing him with ice cold water, he falls of the couch to the floor in front of my feet where i'm laughing my ass off.

Liam glares at me, and if looks could kill I would be far dead by now, he stands up and heads up towards the shower I suppose while grumbling.

Maybe today is not a bad day.

 **A/N hii first of all I needed to update because the next week will be filled with my final exams and probably I won't update that week BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave reviews also follow and favorite! Love ya! Team void out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _*Stiles POV*_

After Liam gets ready and we eat breakfast, we decide to go to school so we won't get late and have detention.

In the jeep I ask Liam why did he stay and why the rest left.

"Um Kira said something about her dad and having a curfew, Peter needed to find a new place to live since he lives with Derek, and Allison had a package to receive in the morning and she didn't wanted to miss it, I think it was some weapon, she was pretty excited."

I shake my head with a laugh because obviously Allison would go to receive her new weapons and get all excited over it, only her.

"You never told me why did you stay" I say to Liam.

"I don't know, it' just that I felt safer being with you, I really don't know how to explain it, and when Derek hurt me and you saved me I just felt safer with you" he explained and the mention of Derek hurting Liam made me bite back a growl because no one hurts Liam.

"Liam look at me-" he did "- I will never _ever_ let Derek or anyone hurt you again okay? And if someone even _dares_ to do it I'll kick their ass got it?" I tell him with full determination in my voice.

He nods and smiles at me.

"Now that we got that off the list let's get to school" I say while starting the jeep and driving to school.

I hope today's a good day, today I'm going to see the pack for the first time since "The ass whooping" as Liam likes to call it.

When Liam and I part ways because Liam is a sophomore and has to go to a different class, I walk to my locker and get my books out, I see Allison approaching to me and I wait for her.

"Hey Stiles" she comes waving with a smile on her face that shows off her dimples.

"Hey Allison, so what class do you have now?" I ask her hoping she has it with me.

She thinks for a second and responds "Um I have history".

I groan because I have english and I don't know if anyone of our "pack/group" is in that class.

"What? Is something wrong?" Allison asks because of my groan.

"No, nothing it's just that I don't remember who's in that class with me" I reply

"Oh well, I hope that everything goes well, I have to get to class see, you later Stiles!" she says with her charming smile and runs to her class.

I sigh and make my way to my class hoping that no one of my former pack is in it.

When I walk through the door I take a look and see no one, I sigh in relief and make my way to my desk, when I sit, I start to take my things out from my backpack but I freeze when I hear a low growl, it's almost inaudible but I could hear it easily.

I turn around, trying to not be that obvious that I heard it.

When I turn around I see Lydia glaring daggers at me and I turn around quickly, hoping she didn't notice, and she doesn't, she's too busy glaring at me.

The class goes on with Lydia glaring at me and sometimes growling, she's kinda new to all the werewolf-y things, I mean she got bitten like 2 months ago I think, and she doesn't have the best control.

When the bell rings and it's time for lunch, I almost got to the cafeteria when suddenly I was dragged to an empty classroom, of course I didn't know who it was, but I don't react well by being dragged forcefully to a classroom.

I grabbed the hand of the mystery person and pulled it to me and when it was close enough I flipped it over my shoulder and it landed painfully on its back. It made a grunt, that noise made me think that it was a _he,_ when I turned around and saw who he was.

It was surprising to see Isaac holding his arm in the floor.

"Stiles what the hell?!" He said and made a pained whimper.

I looked at him with wide eyes and responded "what the hell _you_ Isaac! Who in the world drags a person to a classroom, against my will I may add, and doesn't expect to get a punch or something?!" I exclaimed while waving my hands.

"I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to talk to you" he says with puppy eyes.

"Did Scott or Derek send you?" I asked and said the names like it was venom.

"No, no, nobody sent me, I came on my own I swear, listen to my heartbeat, I think you can?" He said, with a confused face at the last sentence.

"Yes, I can listen to your heartbeat, and no you are not lying, so what do you want to talk about?" I ask

"Well, um yesterday I was walking down the street and I heard a bang like something hitting something, and a shout that came from you, I think you were saying 'what the hell' or something like that, and I decided to go and see what happened, and well I saw everything." He said while scratching the back of his neck and his scent changed to fear, but fear of what?

But after a moment it hit me, Isaac saw _everything_ like everything, me shifting and all, _Fucking shitting crap._

"Have you told anyone?" I ask seriously.

Isaac shakes his head furiously from side to side and says "No I swear I haven't told anyone, and I have something else to say".

"Okay, what do you have to say?" I ask

He looks at the floor like it's very entertaining and says "Well before everything, when I was walking on the street I was thinking about everything I did to you, and I was an asshole to you, and I wanted to say that Derek and Scott are not becoming good alphas, and they're not acting like a pack should. It should be family, but they're making it like a dictatorship, and I don't want to be with them anymore, so I wanted to say that I'm sorry for _everything_ I ever did to you" he says the last part sobbing and breaking down.

I look at him and decide to forgive him, because every word he said was true, so I walk towards him and hug him, he hugs back with a strong grip like he never wanted to let go, while hugging him I whisper "I forgive you, it's fine" and Isaac replies with lots of 'thanks' and more sobs.

After the emotional moment was over, Isaac let me go and we walked together to the cafeteria to get our lunches.

After we got our food we went to the tables to search for the rest.

We didn't find them, the found us, the one to see me was Kira.

"Stiles over here!" She said while waving her hand on the table so I know where they are sitting.

"Time for the show" I whisper to Isaac and he gulped.

We walked over there to see Liam munching his burger like he has never eaten, Allison was eating a salad and Kira was eating some tacos.

When they noticed Isaac they stopped what they were doing and looked at him, then at me and back at him.

"What is he doing here Stiles?" Allison asks trying not to sound offensive.

"Well we had a talk and he's sorry for everything, and he said that their pack is not acting like a pack" I continue "so I forgave him"

They look at me for a few seconds until Liam breaks the silence

"So that means that Isaac is in our little pack/team/group thingy?"

I chuckle and respond " Yes Liam, Isaac is in our little pack/team/group thingy"

I think Isaac was expecting to be rejected, but they welcomed him with open arms, quite literally.

I smirked and sat down beside Isaac to eat my delicious curly fries.

What none of us knew was that Scott was hearing every word with angry red eyes.

After lunch we got to our respective classes, I have english with Scott and Isaac.

In class, Scott was glaring daggers at me for no apparent reason while I was  
trying to work, but it was hard to do because of Scott's hard glares _._

I work for 5 minutes.

Then 10 minutes,

On the minute 13 I can't take it anymore so I turn around and whisper/shout.

"What!?"

He continues to glare.

I sigh and say "You shouldn't be with Derek too much, he's rubbing the 'stare and glare' trait with you" and turn around to continue with my work.

At the end of the class I practically run out of the classroom because the tension and the passion of Scott's glare was too much for me.

Thank god that was the last class of the day, my happiness stays that way until I remember I have lacrosse practice today, I groan and make my way to the boys locker room.

When I arrive there I see all the team geared up and leaving for practice.

Liam comes to me and says "Where the hell have you been?! You're late, you'll need to dress up in like 30 seconds before coach notices that you're not there"

I pat Liam on the shoulder and reply "Go outside I'll be there in like 30 seconds"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, sighs and walks outside with the rest of the team.

I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time, use my speed 100%, I'll be basically a blur.

Okay let's do this.

I run to my locker, get my lacrosse gear and change in 15 seconds, wow new record.

I run at normal human speed outside to see the team gathering up in a circle, I get behind Liam and pat him on the shoulder, he jumps and looks at me with wide eyes.

"You made it! How?" He says amazed

I shrug "I have some perks too dude" I respond with a smirk.

He smiles and turns around to listen to whatever coach is saying.

"Okay girls today we're doing some laps for stretching, and if someone stops we'll be doing laps all the practice" everyone glares at Greenberg "Yes, I'm referring to you Greenberg! Now go, go, go!" Coach yells and blows his whistle.

I see Scott, Jackson and Boyd on the front of the line, showing off as always.

I'm in the middle of the group jogging cool, not fast, like Scott and not slow, like Greenberg, with Liam and Isaac in each side of me.

We're jogging cool until I see Scott, Jackass and Boyd speed more, they don't look like they're going on fast _human_ speed, they're going werewolf speed and going faster, so fast that I'm starting to loose them out of sight.

I look to Isaac and Liam and see that they noticed too, we look at each other knowing we have to stop them before they reveal themselves and speed up without gaining attention until we're in front of the group.

We speed up more and start to see the betas, but Scott is still far, Isaac's looking at Boyd, and Liam at Jackson, we look at each other one more time before they run towards their targets.

I search for Scott and see him, he's very far away, I decided to take a shortcut.

I pass by the trees dodging them and then I jump in front of Scott, already knowing there will be a collision.

He slams into me with full force and we fall to the floor, he's on top of me and Scott suddenly reacts thinking I'm a threat. he growls and stands up fast leaving me on the floor.

I stay in the floor for a few moments before I stand up too, I remember the reason of why I was chasing him and my face changes to an angry one.

"Scott what the hell?!"

"What the hell me? What the hell you Stiles! Why did you do that?" He asks angrily.

"Scott you were going too fast, and not human fast, you were going full werewolf fast, and you just can't do that!" I exclaim at him, he looks at me before answering.

"You're the one that told me to accept what I am and I'm doing it!" He starts raising his voice.

"But not like this dude! You could reveal yourself!" I flail my arms.

"I don't care! I want to be better than you! You already took Kira from me! So what's next?"

I stood still and looked at him with a glare.

"I didn't _take_ Kira from you, she left you because you're being a selfish asshole!"

He glares at me with red eyes and says "I was going to say that I'm sorry for this, but because of what you just said I'm not"

He looks over my shoulder and I turn around to see Liam and Isaac knocked out with Jackson and Boyd smirking.

When I turn back ready to charge at Scott something hits my neck.

I put a hand over my neck and take out the thing that hit me, it was a dart, a tranquilizer dart to be exact.

I start to feel dizzy and stumble, I use a tree to keep myself up, I look at Scott and he's blurry, but I can still make out his red eyes watching me.

I fall to my knees and hands, I'm starting to see black in the corners of my eyes.

I rise my head up and glare at Scott and try to stand up, surprisingly I'm standing up, slow, but I am.

I see Scott's eyes widen and look frantically at Lydia, who just came out of the shadows with a gun.

I still can make out sounds, and hear Scott say "It's not working fast, Lydia hit him with another!"

I feel the pang of another dart hitting me in the shoulder.

It's working faster because I see spots and more black at the corner of my eyes.

Last thing I see before I black out is Boyd and Jackson dragging Liam and Isaac somewhere.

 **A/N hii! First of all Im so sorry for the late update, I had my exams all week and had little time to write, but hey! Here it is! Also wanted to say that this chapter IS edited (thanks fer).**

 **Also l want to say thanks sticking by and waiting (very patiently) until I update also for the people thats just passing by the story.**

 **Thats all thanks for reading! See you next week! Also leave reviews on what you think it will happen next and your toughts about the story! And favorite and follow! Have a great week! Team void out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _*Stiles POV*_

I woke up in a dark place, my head hurt and I raised my hand to rub it, but when I tried, my hand was tied to a chair, the chair I was sitting in all tied up, with chains, _great._

I decided to look around and noticed that I was in a basement, the door was in front of me a couple of meters away, I extended my hearing and heard 6 heartbeats and I recognized one of them, _Scott_.

I'm so angry right now, why does he kidnap me?! I didn't do anything!

After some time of muttering curses to Scott in a very angry tone I decided to let Scott know I'm wide awake and very angry.

To let Scott know I'm angry I let out a roar that makes the windows, that I just noticed that where there, rattle.

A few seconds later I hear hurried footsteps descending down the stairs, a few moments later the door bursts open with Scott first then Derek and after them the rest of their pack minus Malia.

"Scott what the hell?!" I shout while fighting against the chains.

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off "Why did you kidnap me and tie me with chains?! I didn't do anything!"

He looks guilty and opens his mouth again but this time Derek cut him off.

"We did it because we wanted to know what you were and if you're a threat to us that should be eliminated, and because you stole part of our pack, I'm sure that you made them go with you because they would never leave a powerful pack just to be with you" he snarls the lasts words like they were venom.

I glare until I remember Isaac and Liam and what happened to them.

I fight against the chains and I'm barely able to contain myself.

"Well as I see whatever the hell you are is not powerful because an alpha would've already broken the chains, so whatever you did on the loft was only some moves, not power" Jackson adds.

I try to ignore Jackson's comment so instead of looking at Jackson I look at the rest "What did you do to Isaac and Liam?!" I say furiously.

They look at each other and Scott responds "They are somewhere where they're safe from you so can't force them into things again"

Suddenly Erica snarls and says "What did _you_ do to Isaac and Liam?! They are suddenly wanting to leave and go with you, we had to inject them with some type of wolfsbane to calm them down"

At the mention of Isaac and Liam being injected with wolfsbane was my last straw, I don't know why I'm suddenly feeling this protective over them, maybe we're being a real pack after all.

I let out a dangerous and loud growl and break the chains as if they were nothing. I stand up ready to fight them all if I have to, but when I'm about to get to them I bump into something and go flying back to the floor.

When I stand up again I see the pack with relieved faces looking down as if the floor saved their lives and- _wait a minute_.. I slowly look down hoping is not what I think it is and _crap_ it is what I thought it was.

"Guys let me go" I tell them trying to be as calm as possible, I mean when you have two of your best friends missing, is kinda hard to be calm.

Scott looks like he is fighting himself, but Derek is the one that answers.

"Why would we? I mean we don't even know what you are, and Lydia is the only one in here that can let you out"

Of course Lydia was the one that put it, she is the only one that can touch mountain ash because she is still part banshee but she can only make and break circles, the only down is that if someone trapped her in one she wouldn't be able to escape.

Suddenly I hear a howl, more precisely Isaac's desperate howl.

I feel my eyes flare the red with orange color and start banging on the barrier and shout "Let me go! What did you do to Isaac!?"

All of them except Lydia, Derek and Scott look afraid, Scott opens his mouth and talks for the first time since he's here but not to me, he's directing his words to Derek in a very low whisper that Scott thinks I can't hear because of the barrier but I can, _dumbass_.

"Why is Isaac howling? I mean, he's safe in Deaton's"

I'm still banging on the barrier and shout again "Let me go! Why don't you let me go? I never did anything to you!"

Derek looks at me and responds " We'll let you out, once you tell us what you are and submit to me as your alpha"

What the hell is wrong with this guy? I won't submit to him, never.

"Seriously guys let me go this has gone too far"

Before either of them can reply I hear another howl, but this time it's from Liam, and a second later Isaac joins him too.

After the howl is over I ask, no _demand_ , one more time "Let me go, NOW" Lydia doesn't seem to make a move to break the barrier, that makes me more angry and I let out a huge roar and start pushing the wall with all my might until I see it starting to dissolve little by little.

I continue pushing and ignore the pain that starts to increase in my body, I feel myself shifting, my eyes flare, the claws in my hands and the fangs in my mouth, not long my tail comes out and the barrier starts to give up.

Seconds later there is a boom and the barrier explodes, I fall to my hands and knees panting a little with my tail swishing from side to side

All of them are looking at me with shock and fear because I broke a barrier that's supposed to be impossible to break and they're seeing me almost completely shifted.

I don't care that they're seeing me like this, I stand up and make a move towards the door, but it's blocked by Jackson and Erica.

"You are a kanima" Jackson states.

I scoff and reply " I'm nowhere near a kanima, now move or I'll move you" I say the last part dangerously.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Allison and Kira are standing there.

"Let him go" Allison says while raising her crossbow.

Scott decides to speak "Kira, Allison now's your opportunity to come with us, we outnumber him, he won't be able to force you do anything you don't want to do again"

This time Kira responds "Scott, Stiles didn't force us into this, we left on our own and I broke up with you because you were and still are being selfish"

Scott looks ashamed for a moment then, but hides it fast, well not from me because I had known him the most.

We hear another howl from Isaac and Liam and I say "Let me pass" for the last time with a growl in my words.

Erica looks mad but still moves, but Jackson stays where he is.

"Jackson move, Isaac and Liam could be in danger" I say while making my way towards him.

Instead of moving, Jackson shifts and roars at me before charging.

I'm not in the mood or have time for a fight, so I pretend to run towards him, but when we're about to collide I side-step and make him trip with my tail on purpose.

I run up the stairs grabbing Kira and Allison by their wrists and dragging them with me.

When we got to the basement door I get an idea so that they won't follow us, I grab lots of wood planks and other things I find in there and block the door with them, I found a metal pole and using my hands I melt it and stuck it to the door and wall, then I make it solid again, they will have a lot of trouble getting out of there but I didn't make it impossible, I just made it very difficult.

Once we were outside I saw where we were, we're at a warehouse. I had passed by this place before and I know that the vet is at the other side of town, literally, I don't know why or how but I just _know_ that they're in danger so I look to Kira and Allison and say

"Guys I just know that Isaac and Liam are in danger and we won't be able to make it with a car because the vet, where they're supposed to be, is at the other side of town, literally"

They look at me with frightened expressions, a few moments later I get an idea, a very crazy one but it will work, I hope.

I turn to the girls and ask a very weird question.

"Girls, um, have you ever rode a horse?"

 **A/N Heyy guys! I'm so sorry for the short chapter!...and the late update, I totally hate exams, but hey I got 90 so that's a plus! This chapter is edited (thanks fer) and some news is that I may be able to update more, I still don't know but I will try my best. Yeah that's all thanks for reading! don't forget to review your thoughts and your predictions about the story! also favorite and follow! Have a great week! Team Void Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sososososo sorry for the super late update but it will be explained at the end of the chapter. :)**

 **ENJOY the chapter! Reviews, Favorite and Follows are SUPER appreciated!**

 **P.S.-please read A/N at the end**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

*Stiles POV*

They look at me like I suddenly grew 10 heads and 50 arms.

"What?! Stiles what does riding a horse have to do with this?!" Allison asks.

Kira looks at me with a funny expression.

I look at them frantically and say "Just answer okay?, have you ever rode a horse like in the back of a horse?"

They both nod their heads yes.

"Okay look I have an idea, it's a crazy one but it might save the lives of Liam and Isaac, also, are you scared of heights?"

They look at me again like I'm crazy again.

"Just answer the question please" I say to them.

Kira shakes her head no but Allison replies.

"Yes depends on how high is it" crap, well Allison will have to confront her fears.

"Okay wait here yes I'll be back in a minute" I say and they nod.

I run into the trees, take a deep breath and shift, shift to my full dragon form, when I'm finish shifting instead of Stiles standing there is a dragon, a large dragon with black scales and specks of orange, I'm almost the height of a tree, and I can carry four people on my back and four other people, one on each of my giant clawed paws.

I walk out of the trees and the reactions I get are not quite expected.

Kira lets a scream loose and jumps back.

Allison looks at me with an open mouth.

"Stiles? Is that you?" Allison asks wearily.

I can't talk but I nod my head, Kira relaxes and walks towards me followed by Allison, they take a moment to see me.

"Woah you look so badass with the horns and like that, actually kinda scary but only to people that are on your bad side" Allison comments with a chuckle .

"You are so beautiful" Kira says softly and I'm pretty sure that if I was human I would be blushing, but instead of blushing I make a noise almost like a purr.

I get serious again and make a motion for them to jump in my back, they don't seem to get it until Allison's eyes widen.

"This is why you asked about the horse riding and the heights? You want us to ride you?"

I nod my head and Kira almost falls as she tries to get in my back because I'm too tall, so I kneel and extend my wing so she can use it like a ladder so she can get up she catches the motion and jumps in my back.

Allison stays where she is, and I don't thinks she is planning to move.

I kinda bark and grab Allison with my tail and put her on my back, she squeaks but then she was holding for dear life to my back, her nails were digging on my back which ouch it hurts a little.

"Stiles! What the hell!?" She screams but I just snort and prepare myself to fly, I think they noticed because they are holding onto me stronger.

I look at them one last times as if saying 'prepare for the flight' they nod and I jump and flap my wings, moments later we take off to the sky.

It has been a long time since I flew in my full form, it felt quite relaxing and free.

While I was flying I looked over Allison and Kira, Kira was kinda enjoying it but Allison was holding into my back for dear life and she didn't look down or even up she had her face rested in my back.

After some time with Allison not enjoying the view and the sky so I patted her in the shoulder with my tail and she shakily raised her head to see, I nod my head towards the view of the city and the preserve and I made another motion that If I could talk it would say 'take a look around'.

She looked around shakily but then I noticed a smile creeping in her face, she finally started enjoying it.

I speed up and landed on the woods like two miles away from Deaton's.

Kira and Allison made a move to get down but I shaked my head no they nodded and hold into me again and I took off running.

When I was in front of Deaton's Kira and Allison got off me and I walked to the other side of the building and shifted back, I'm so thankful that when I shift my clothes and all my things stay intact.

I walk back again to see Allison and Kira turned around as if they were expecting me all naked.

I cleared my throat and they turned around and looked at me and my clothes that didn't shred with wide eyes.

"How are you not naked?" Kira asks

I shrug and say "I don't know really but when I shift nothing ever shreds or loses"

They nod and we run into the animal clinic.

"Deaton!" I scream and look around, there is no one.

I see a paper in one of the tables on the examination room.

I got to it but I bump into something crap the mountain ash barrier I totally forgot it was there.

I call for Allison to come and break it and once it's broken I'm the first one to enter the examination room and grab the paper that has something written on it it says

Hello Stiles Stilinski, I suppose this is you reading this note well the people that were here, Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar and Alan Deaton, the first two were werewolves that value a lot of money may I add, had been taken, by us so if you want to save them you need to give yourself to us and let us kill you so we can win the money of our lives, we still don't know why you value a lot in this list but we don't care all we want is the money.

Come to the abandoned warehouse in 'Washington' street 10:00 p.m don't be late because we will take is as if you wouldn't come and we will kill the wolf boys over here.

P.s- No police, no friends, come alone, we will know if someone comes with you.

"Stiles!" I heard allison shout and I looked up with a very angry face because, who dares to even touch a hair of my pack?! I will kill them!

"What?" I respond back.

"What says in that note? look at yourself" Kira says

I look at myself in the reflection from the metal table in front of me and see myself shifted, my eyes are glowing brightly and I have some black scales in my face, my fangs are poking out from my lips and I look at my hands holding the note, my claws are piercing holes in the paper.

I huff and black smoke escapes my nostrils, I shake my head and take deep breaths to calm down when I'm fully human again and look at them with a worried expression mixed with an angry one.

I hand the note to allison that starts to read it and while she is reading it her face starts to change emotions, first anger then worry and last fear.

Allison hands it to Kira and her faces are almost the same as Allison´s.

Kira is the first one to break the silence "What are we going to do?"

I don't respond, I glaring at the note and thinking what will we do.

"I say we go for them before the meeting time, to take them by surprise" Allison suggest.

I shake my head and reply "No, the note specifically says no one and if they see someone else they will kill Isaac and Liam, we won't have a chance to save them" I say the last part with a bit of a growl because of the frustration, my control needs to improve.

"Then what Stiles? you will go basically blind because we don't know if they are experienced or not, we don't know how many of them they are, we don't know anything and on top of that you want to go alone?" Allison says frustrated.

"I don't care! If I have to I will go alone!" I snap back.

Kira decides to speak "Stiles you are not thinking rationally you are too frustrated let's calm down, sit and think of a plan"

I take deep breaths and try to calm down, well it's very difficult to calm down when you have two of your pack members kidnapped because of you.

Allison takes her phone out and says "I will call my dad, I'm sure he will help us"

I nod my head and say "Okay but don't tell your dad what I am yet I want to be completely sure he won't shoot me" Allison nods and I turn towards Kira and say "Kira you call Peter and tell him to get his creepy ass here so we can make a plan"

Allison and Kira nod and walk in opposite directions of the clinic to make their respective calls.

A few minutes later Kira walks back and says "Peter is on his way he will arrive in a few minutes" I nod and say thanks and not even a minute later Allison walks back.

"He agreed to help but he wants to know what's going on, he will be here in a few minutes" Allison says.

"I would have called my parents to help too but they are out of town" Kira says.

I nod my head and respond "It's fine really" I smile and she returns it.

After Peter arrives, is not too far behind, and he arrives with questions.

We say our hellos and doesn't waste time on going to the point.

"Okay Allison only said that you needed my help to free people from supposed hunters that are after you for some reason, that I want to know by the way, and that we need to make a plan to save them" Chris says.

I nod my head and say to Chris "Okay I will tell you why they are after me after you promise not to shoot me"

He looks weary but still agrees and we start to explain him what I am and he laughs and says "Dragons are extinct the last one died like a hundred years ago, and it's impossible to just become a dragon you need to be born like that"

Peter laughs and says "That's exactly what I said to him but but once he proves it to you, you will be left with your mouth open" Peter continues to laugh.

I guess I will have to show him too, I shift only my eyes and let some scales show in my face.

Chris reaction is go for his gun on his hip but he just touched it like it was a reflex which I think it was, he looks at us, me, with wide eyes and he does something very unexpected.

 **A/N PLESE READ- I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I really hope you enjoyed it, Idk what happened to me like I started watching this TV show called F.R.I.E.N.D.S (If you havent watched it, watch it its awesome) and well... lets just say I got addicted because I started FIVE DAYS ago and I'm already on season 3 (each season has like 20+ episodes), I know this is not an excuse but I SWEAR I will keep writing and get on normal scedchule again soon.**

 **Thats all and remember, REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ITS HIGHLY APPRECIATED! Team Void Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

OKAY so um how do I say this...

I posted the story on Wattpad!

I need to catch up the Wattpad story until chapter 11 so I will stop updating until the story on Wattpad is the same as here, I did it because if people in Wattpad read it here they will have _mayor_ spoilers, Hope you understand.

This story will be updated in a short time okay? I already have chapter 12 ready to update and I'm starting to write chapter 13.

It would also be _better_ if you read the story on wattpad because **I made some changes to the story and edited it a lot** with the help of my beta, Also if you add the story to your library you will have better notifications of when I update it!

You can find my story if you search for:

"Secret Bloodlines /Stiles Stilinski/"

OR just search for my profile my username is:

Stiles24StilisnkiXD

 **This story is not abandoned** I will update, when both stories are at the same chapter.

I'm so sorry and hope you understand the reasons, please don't hate me.


End file.
